Humans
The first of the races to be born into the universe and the most widespread of them all. They are short-lived in comparison to dwarves, elves and especially dragons and perhaps it is because of this short years they strive to achieve as much as they can in the years they are given building might empires and on the foundation of conquest and trade. This trait also sees that make good adventurers as they are not plagued with the need to preserve their longevity as the other races may. History Valoel created the Humans. They were birthed from her power and based on her idea of what the perfect life would be. Valoel was birthed by Avicia, the first Creator, and unlike some of her close siblings she was quiet and spent a lot of time during the start of her life admiring the beauty of all around her that had been created. Stories speak of how she would sit by the seas of Deos, staring out into the distance of creation. When the Gods and Creators had completed the creation of the stars and the planets that Valoel approached the Creators in their court and asked if she could create a type of life to live in the universe that they had forged. This life would be short lived and would not wield the power of the entities, being able to take one form. The Gods rejoiced in the idea and Valoel was sent to complete her will immediately. from the individual divine power of Valoel they were made in the way that she believed life should be, mortal and short lived but joyous and simple so that they may find happiness easily. They varied wildly in appearance and characteristics, yet all shared the innate human simplicities that Valoel bestowed upon them. Odin gave them life and Quinntos their soul, many other Gods were involved in the process of the first beings but Humans were and will always be Valoel's creation. They were spread across most of the inhabitable universe and remained the most abundant race all through-out the history of Aevilon. Description Appearance With their wide-spread habitat and penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more diverse then the other races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall and weight varies from below 125lbs to even above 250lbs. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colours from black to blonde; males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Characteristics Humans tend to be the most adaptable and ambitious people among the races as Valoel wanted them to mould their own goals and futures so she chose not to make them specifically limited. They have widely varying tastes, morals, and customs that are most likely developed in the lands of which they settle. Society Having so much more variety means humans as a whole are difficult to define as a society. Each society of humans varies vastly between each civilisation and how they are influenced by external surrounding factors such as other races, geographical features or present entities. Category:Races Category:Beings